Downloading media over the Internet is quite popular. End users often download one's favorite songs so the end user may listen to the songs repeatedly at his/her convenience. The media being transmitted to the end user often has copyright protection under Title 17 of the United States Code. If the downloaded media is copyright protected, copyright royalties may be required to legally transmit and subsequently download the media. Accordingly, a media provider that provides a large database of media may transmit large volumes of copyrighted media and may be required to pay large royalty fees.
Moreover, the copyright owner of the copyright protected media has an interest in protecting the copyright protected media from counterfeit works and also has a financial interest in receiving the proper copyright royalties for the use of the copyright protected media. Additionally, the copyright owner has legal standing to require media device manufacturers to protect copyright with technological measures.